kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
King Bandana W. Dee
“I’ll Protect and Care for my Family and Loved ones, even if it Kills me!” King Bandana W. Dee (or Bandee for short) is the King of Popstar after his grumpy Dad, Dedede, gave him the role after his retirement, since then Bandee has been ruling over Popstar while being half good and half evil toward it’s population. He’s mostly known for his horniness, his adorableness, or the fact he has 7 wives. Appearance- (��This section is unfinished at the moment.��) Abilities- (��This section is unfinished at the moment.��) Family- Wife(s)- Bandee has 7 wives (So far), the list being Chaos, Chaos-X, AU Ghost Chaos, SPAS-12, an Island Goddess named Camilla, (All aforementioned muses belong to @Chaos_Dee on Twitter), Galacta, & Dark Galacta (Both belonging to @AngelGalaxyPro on Twitter). He equally loves all of them but holds a special place in his heart for regular Chaos (Since she was his 1st love). He also has about 32 other waifus/girlfriends that he equally loves (With 29 of them being T-Dolls, 1 being a busty secturity guard named Jessica, 1 being a squirrel girl named Makoto (All run by @Chaos_Dee on Twitter) and another being a giant Dragon named Nix (@DarkDualities on Twitter). The number gets bigger almost every day. As you can already tell, his charm has never failed... except once.... But we don’t talk about that... Parents- Bandee’s Parents are an odd couple to say the least, with his Dad being Ex-King Dedede and his Mom being Rosalina. They share a bittersweet love and are pretty different from one another, but you know what they say, opposites attract. Dedede- Dedede is a very grumpy and gluttonous penguin, he usually doesn’t get out of the castle much except to go to important events, he’s the guy you’d find at 3 PM digging through the fridge for a bag of chips. Dedede can be at times unsupportive of Bandee’s actions, especially towards how many wives/waifus/girlfriends Bandee has... Although beneath all of that crumminess lies the heart of a penguin that cares for his family, and would protect them at all costs. Dedede is also half illiterate, meaning he can write... But he can’t read. Even though he says he doesn’t cal favorites, his favorite child is Tac. His favorite food however, is fish, which makes sense since he’s a penguin and His favorite color is red. Dedede’s abilities- Dedede’s abilities consists of everything that Dedede in the Kirby series can do, and what Smash Dedede can do combined. He also at times has the ability to ignore logic, but since he’s lazy and doesn’t do much... Don’t expect him to even use this power at all. Rosalina- Rosalina is very different from Dedede, as it’s already been established that they’re pretty opposite from each other. Rosalina is somewhat insane, as her star wand has a knife on the bottom of it... Although, she’s very caring as its also already been established. She’s very supportive of Bandee and loves him as her son with all her heart, She would brutally murder someone if they hurt her family. Rosalina is also very chill, but will fight you if you call anyone but her best Mom. She sometimes wears shades while giving a smug grin, just cause she wants too. Her favorite food is chicken nuggets and her favorite color is blue. Rosalina’s abilities- Rosalina‘s abilities consist of everything that she can do in Mario Galaxy 1 & 2 and what she can do in Smash, she can also summon any part of space, whether it be Siblings- Bandee has 3 Siblings (1 Sister and 2 Brothers) and 2 Sisters-in-Law, them being Olivia, Sailor, Tac, Astra and Obelisk. Olivia C. Waddle Dee- Bandee’s Eldest Sibling is her Sister Olivia C. Waddle Dee (The C stands for Caramel, no one knows why she has that in her name.) Olivia is a kind hearted and innocent Dee, very opposite from how Bandee is, when Bandee was 4 however, she was killed Children- At the current moment, Bandee and Chaos have Two Children and Daughter in Law. The first Child being named Corey (Who is a Mecha Dee), the Story behind Corey is that he was summoned during an attack on Kawasaki and Doo’s Restaurant, he was the last alive trembling at Bandee slayed them all and Chaos escaped (This was before they fell in love). Bandee decided to spare this single Mecha Dee, but only if he helped him Clean and Cook (This was while Bandee had his job before he got fired). After Bandee and Chaos got Married, they hired Corey to be a Cook for them, after a while of having the idea of having a Kid, Bandee learned that it wasn’t possible concidering be was a Waddle Dee and Chaos was a Robot. So because Bandee cared for Corey already, he adopted him and gave him the name Corey, he was 14 at the time till Bandee’s Writer made him 18 for Plot Reasons, it being cause he had a crush on Ithaca before. (Ithaca being Corey’s Wife and Bandee’s Daughter in Law) After a few dates they got Married and have lived happily since then. (The reason theres 2 in the picture, is because she has 2 Bodies that have the same mind and personallity The second Child that Bandee and Chaos has, is named Void, due to it being the remains of their Universe’s Void Termina, Bandee was hesitant at first, but Void grew on him and they adopted Void. (Void at the moment has no set gender or age.) Other Relatives and Pets- parents from Chaos’ side: Galeem and Dharkon Uncle(s) and Aunt(s): Dark Matter Swordsman, Kirby, Keeby (Yellow Kirby), and Dark Meta Knight Cousin(s): Kusamochi (@KusamochiSays on Twitter) Pet(s): A small Wither Bandee built named Boney, and a Shiny Cofagrigus named Death Trivia- (��This section is unfinished at the moment.��) The Person Behind the Account- (��This section is unfinished at the moment.��)Category:Characters